


Black Gloves

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, And lots of oral things in general, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gloves kink, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets no warning, just a jerk of Eren's head and a glimmer of pearly whites before he feels teeth sink into the index finger and thumb of his gloved hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I tell myself to get around to writing a new story with actual plot. Today is not one of those days.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi says as soon as he opens the door, eyes immediately falling on Eren, who stands in the middle of his living room, arm outstretched to take a selfie.

 

Eren, still with his peace sign up in the air, stiffly turns his head to look at Levi.

 

"Oh, Levi! Just taking my OOTD."

 

"Your oh-what now?" Levi asks as he unwinds his navy blue scarf. He sighs, happy that Eren had turned on the heater in his apartment. Already, he appreciates how the warm air wraps around his now exposed neck, unlike the frosty air outside that always finds a way to sneak under layers of clothing.

 

He hears Eren's camera phone shutter go off and when he looks up again, Eren has dropped his hand back to his side. The young man rolls his eyes at Levi before turning his attention back to his phone and rapidly tapping out something on the screen.

 

"You know, for a magazine editor I would think you'd be more up to date on these terms. It means 'outfit of the day,'" Eren says.

 

Levi shrugs off his gray pea coat next, setting both it and his scarf over the back of the leather couch in the living room. He keeps his winter gloves on, not ready to expose his numb fingers just yet. 

 

"Welcome home to you too," Levi says. He stands beside Eren, who has now moved on to taking a picture of the food on the table.

 

"How was Paris?" Levi asks.

 

Eren finishes typing out #foodporn before hitting "post."

 

"Amazing!" Eren gushes. "The food, man. And the fashion scene out there really is different. Can't believe I was rubbing shoulders with such fashion designer legends."

 

"I saw a few photos online of you on the runway yesterday," Levi says, reaching around Eren to grab a fork to investigate the food before them.

 

"Hmm?" Eren hums out, a smile playing at his lips, "What were you doing looking up pics of your boyfriend on the Internet when you had such an important deadline due this afternoon?"

 

"Well I guess you'll just have to find out next month when the issue comes out," Levi says before taking a bite of the food. "Mm, this is good."

 

"After I landed yesterday, I dropped by Mom's and she made my favorite lasagna," Eren explains. "She insisted I take the leftovers with me to your place." 

 

"And I suppose you just posted that to your Instagram as well, then," Levi says, concentrating on savoring the taste of a home cooked meal on his tongue, when he had been living on takeout and endless cups of instant coffee for a straight week at the office.

 

"Yeah," Eren replies. "Really, Levi, you should just download Instagram as well and follow me."

 

"No thanks, I'd rather not see unfiltered photos of your daily shit," Levi replies. Eren laughs aloud at this. He had missed his boyfriend's trashy humor, even if it had only been a few days. Vaguely, he wonders whether Levi had meant "daily shit" literally or figuratively. And whether or not Levi had intended the pun. 

 

Eren turns to face Levi, jutting out his hip and resting it against the edge of the table.

 

"Don't worry, I may have posted tonight's dinner, but I won't post what's for dessert," Eren purrs, lowering his lashes coyly, mouth lifting up in a smirk. He raises his hands up to splay them over Levi's chest. He spreads his fingers out over Levi's pectorals, yearning for the body heat without the barrier of Levi's white button up shirt between them.

 

Levi snorts, but decides to play along. He tilts his head up, so their noses brush and their breaths tickle one another's lips.

 

"I figured you'd be tired after Fashion Week," Levi whispers. He flickers his gaze back and forth from Eren's eyes to his parted lips.

 

"Mm, more so than that, I'm _starved_ ," Eren mumbles, tilting his head to nuzzle his nose against Levi's cheek, then giving him a little peck on the lips.

 

"It's been two weeks since I-- _We_ last--" Eren says against Levi's mouth, sliding his hands down Levi's chest and stopping to rub circles into his stomach, just above the waistline of Levi's slacks, "I was in the City of Love but you weren't there to make love to me."

 

Levi half scoffs, half gags, and pulls his face away from Eren's mouth. Leave it to his boyfriend to be so direct and so cheesy all at the same time. Before Levi can make a retort, he is distracted by a weight falling on the hemline of his pants. When he looks down, he sees Eren curling the index fingers of both hands into his belt loops, tugging Levi forward and bringing their lower bodies flush against each other. 

 

Eren's licks his lips and his next words spill forth like water.

 

"God, Levi, I missed you so much. They were dressing me in designer clothes worth thousands of dollars, and all I kept thinking about was you taking them off me and us going at it in my hotel suite, either on that huge bed with silk sheets, or against the balcony overlooking Paris at night," Eren's voice has dropped to a rasp at this point, and his hands have balled into fists at Levi's waist, tugging harshly at the belt loops to rub Levi against himself. Levi can already see Eren straining against the front of his dark wash jeans.

  
"You're an insatiable little shit--" Levi hisses between his teeth. He grabs Eren's wrists and yanks them up and away from his waistline. He hears Eren suck in his breath, and then one of the younger man's hand is twisting and maneuvers around to grab one of Levi's hands. A stuttered, heavy exhale from Eren draws Levi's attention from their tangled hands and up to Eren's face. There is a glimmer in Eren's eyes and the boy's bottom lip trembles. Levi recognizes that intrigued look.

 

Eren loosens his grasp and he turns over Levi's black gloved hand, admiring it.

 

"These are new," Eren says and takes both of Levi's hands into his own. 

 

"Leather?" Eren inquires, and Levi nods. Figures that Eren, who lives in the world of fashion and modeling, would appreciate these. Levi is quiet as he lets Eren turn his hands over and over, reverently running his fingertips up and down his palm, between his fingers, and along tightly sewn seams. It is an oddly soothing, muted sensation for Levi, feeling only the pressure of Eren's fingers and not their warmth.

 

 

Then, Eren slowly lifts both of Levi's hands to his face. Levi cups Eren's cheeks automatically, and Eren burrows his nose into the leather, closing his eyes and breathing in. Levi feels his chest clench at the sight of the black material against Eren's honey brown skin. Eren continues to rub his nose into the leather. Levi cannot help himself and presses a thumb into Eren's bottom lip. Levi feels his own mouth curl as he digs his thumb harder into Eren's plush lip.

 

Eren's eyes flash open at that. Levi gets no warning, just a jerk of Eren's head and a glimmer of pearly whites before he feels teeth sink into the index finger and thumb of his right hand.

 

Levi growls and heat stirs within him, especially when he sees Eren's tongue flicker out to taste leather. 

 

"Brave one, aren't you."

 

Eren simply grins and bares his teeth around the two black gloved fingers halfway in his mouth.

 

Levi quirks a brow and his mouth slants into a smirk. Eren's eyes shine with mirth and playful desire, imploring Levi to do something about the charged air between them. Eren appears to be pleased at Levi's words; proud but not haughty about it.

 

"I didn't say it was a good thing," Levi continues. He feels Eren's teeth loosen around his fingers in order to speak.

 

"You never said it was bad either," Eren mumbles, words slightly distorted by the fingers shoved in his mouth. Eren then opens his mouth wide to let Levi watch as he laves his tongue against those captive digits. Levi's eyes narrow, watching how his fingers become slick with saliva until the black material is glistening. He pushes back and plays with Eren's tongue, muttering "you're a fucking tease" when Eren thrusts his tongue between his fingers. Levi pinches the tongue between forefinger and thumb, pulling on it as he withdraws his hand from Eren's mouth. 

 

Levi sighs and raises his hand between them, the slicked gloves glistening wetly.

 

"In any case you've made these gloves filthy. What are we going to do about that."

 

It is not a question and Eren knows that very well.

 

"We can always thoroughly wash them," Eren suggests, then cheekily grins and adds, "But you know I'm much better at making messes than cleaning them up."

 

Levi inhales sharply and now he is the one to grab Eren at the waist. He jerks Eren forward and he swallows up the other's laughter by slotting their lips together. Eren's chuckles melt into pleased hums and Levi drinks it all up. He had missed Eren and his taste. Hungry groans rise from his chest as their tongues push and rub together. The wet smack of lips and the slither of Eren's tongue into his own mouth -- Levi cannot get enough of it. He wants more. And so, Levi lifts one hand from Eren's waist and shoves a finger into Eren's mouth to open it more. And then he is fighting down Eren's tongue until he can wrap his lips around it and he sucks on it as if it is Eren's dick.

 

And Eren recognizes those long, suckling sensations immediately and he whines and grabs at Levi's shirt, strangled little noises leaving his throat. Levi is sure the boy's vivid imagination is recalling all those times Levi has gone down on him. Levi would smirk if his mouth were not preoccupied. He pulls back a little bit and drags his teeth against Eren's tongue. Eren can barely handle it and he gulps desperately for air. At this point, he is leaning weakly against Levi, and the older man feels how he quivers against him. 

 

Eren loves to kiss and be kissed. Levi does not know what he loves more: Eren's eagerness to be kissed, or how weak he becomes from Levi's mouth alone. Eren has already become boneless in his arms, hands restless and searching for some kind of hold, sliding up and over Levi's arms, his chest, up his neck and finally settling on the back of Levi's head. Levi decides to ease up on Eren a little bit and takes his finger out of Eren's mouth. He leans his face away a little bit, allowing them both to breathe, but he continues to lean in for little pecks between their stuttered inhales.

 

"Bedroom?" Levi asks.

 

"Anywhere. Don't care," Eren replies.

 

"Hmm. I just figured," Levi slides his hands from Eren's waist, sweeping down and presses his thumbs into those trembling inner thighs, "Your legs must be tired from working the runway."

 

Eren coughs out a hoarse laugh, "Yeah, but never too tired to get on my knees and work on _you_."

 

"Your mouth is so fucking filthy," Levi growls, already walking backwards to the bedroom, taking Eren's hands into his own.

 

"But it's the kind of filthy that you love," Eren retorts, when they turn from the hallway and into Levi's bedroom. The door is already ajar and Levi shoulders his way in without taking his eyes off of Eren. Eren momentarily lets go of Levi's hands to pull off his shirt, dropping it on the desk as they pass it in favor of the bed. Levi does not stumble, having long memorized the path to his bed after countless nights of falling on it with Eren in his arms. He sits on the bed and leans back on his hands.

 

Eren does not need to be told to undress. He knows Levi is waiting for him. Eren is proud of his body and he never gets tired of how Levi appreciates it. And oh, does Levi show his appreciation -- With eyes, hands, mouth, and all.

 

Eren does not bother to tease, eager to be touched and admired after so long. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, yanking his underwear down along with it and kicks them away without looking where they land.

 

Levi drags his heated gaze over Eren's body. The mop of short brown hair, tousled from how hastily Eren had removed his own shirt. His shoulders pulled back with confidence, arms relaxed by his side. The only indication of impatience is the twitches of his stomach muscles. Levi appreciates Eren's legs, lean and long and speaking of quiet strength that only Levi knows from having them wrapped around his waist.

 

Finally, Levi beckons Eren over with a curl of his finger. Eren stares all too eagerly at those gloved hands and strides over to settle on Levi's lap, kneeling and spreading his legs to accommodate himself on those strong thighs. At the contact of Levi's still clothed body on his own bared one, Eren croons and swivels his hips around, desiring friction.

 

"Need to feel you," Eren whispers and tugs at Levi's collar.

 

"Then what are you waiting for," Levi says, meeting Eren's stare and giving him permission to strip him of his clothes. Levi suddenly grabs Eren's buttocks, and Eren groans and hastily starts unbuttoning Levi's shirt. The younger man squirms and groans at the new, rough feeling of Levi's leather-clad fingers rubbing and pulling at his ass. As soon as the last button is undone, Eren yanks harshly at the shirt until Levi is forced to let go in order to shrug the shirt off. It flutters down behind him on the bed, ignored.

 

Eren seizes the opportunity when Levi is not holding him, in order to pull back just enough to unbuckle Levi's pants and drag them off and to the floor. Eren grins at the sight of Levi left only his black boxer briefs. Levi arches a brow at Eren and spreads his legs, inviting Eren to come back to him. Eren is glad the night stand is near and opens the drawer to grab the lube without looking away from Levi.

 

Eren quickly settles back in Levi's lap. He follows Levi as the older man lies back, and their lips meet again in an open-kissed kiss, while Levi wraps his arms around Eren's waist to keep him there. Eren blindly searches out one of Levi's hands to give him the tube of lubricant.

 

Levi takes the lube, feeling how Eren insistently pushes it towards him. He breaks their kiss and lifts his hands up to open the bottle, and then he remembers he still has his gloves on. Levi begins to tug one off, when he is stopped by Eren's hands on his wrists. When Levi meets the younger man's hooded, lustful stare, Eren gives him a mischievous simper.

 

"No, I want you to keep them on while you fuck me."

 

Levi gasps sharply, and Eren pauses to appreciate the effect his words have on the other, before speaking again.

 

"Just them on and nothing else," Eren purrs and lifts his hips away, just enough to hook his fingers into Levi's underwear and drag them down. Levi growls, feeling desire burst through him. Heat washes over him, making his erection swell when it is freed.

 

Levi, now completely naked except for the gloves on his hands, feels a wild lust unfurl within him like he has not felt before. He quickly grabs the lube, thickly coating the fingers of one gloved hand. Eren stares and stares, mouth slackened and tongue darting out to lick his lips wantonly, as Levi rubs his fingers together. Then, Levi is wrapping his free arm around Eren's middle, pulling him down to lay against his chest. He feels Eren wiggle above him, lifting up his backside and spreading his legs to make room for Levi's hand. 

 

Levi slides his middle finger down between Eren's ass, simply slicking up the valley there. He passes over Eren's entrance twice, thrice, circling it and teasing it. Eren begs, "Please, _please_ , _come on_ ," until Levi pushes inside. Levi is slow and teasing, pushing in bit by bit, withdrawing in the slightest, only to push back in farther each time until he sinks it fully in.

 

Eren arches and purrs, " _Oh god_."

 

"Are you all right? How's it feel?" Levi asks and presses a kiss to the top of Eren's head.

 

"I-It's different," Eren croaks against Levi's skin, "But still so good."

 

Levi wiggles his finger that is buried inside Eren, prodding his inner walls. Eren hums and moans, hyper-aware of the slightly thicker and rougher feel of the leather inside him. Levi carefully withdraws his finger and pushes it back in, starting up a slow thrusting motion. Eren begins to meet his thrusts, and then he shoves his hands against Levi's chest, forcing himself to sit up.

 

"Yes, _yes_ ," Eren pants, jaw slacking and he throws his head back, grinding down on Levi's hand, "Wanna ride you."

 

Drawn in by the exposed neck and the arch of Eren's body, Levi sits up as well. He latches onto Eren's neck, licking and sucking there, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. He lifts his other hand to rub at one of Eren's nipples, dragging the pad of his thumb on it over and over again. Farther below, he slides in another finger to join his languid thrusting. Eren whines and grabs desperately at Levi's shoulders, pushing himself back a little harder onto Levi's fingers. Levi licks and tastes Eren's neck and down to his collarbone, continuing farther to suck at one nipple while he pinches the other. He wiggles in a third finger and Eren emits a strangled, desperate noise.

 

"More," Eren begs, circling and grinding his hips even harder, and he lifts his hands to pull at Levi's hair. Levi ignores Eren's pleas, continuing to slide his fingers in and out of Eren at an even pace, but not enough to reach that one spot he knows Eren is desperate for. Eren keens and seeks out Levi's lips, pressing fluttering kisses all over the older man's face. Kisses land on Levi's brow, his nose, a cheekbone, his chin, and when Eren finds his mouth, Levi snares his bottom lip between his teeth before he can escape. Eren releases such a high-pitched moan at that, weakly trying to pull away, even as the rest of his body leans in for more and he has not stopped bucking against Levi's fingers.

 

"More, _more_ ," Eren pleads. Levi releases Eren's lip.

 

"More? More what? You'll have to be a little more specific," Levi says, but drives harder into Eren, twice. 

 

"I want your cock, Levi-- _FUCK!_ " Eren screams when Levi purposely angles his fingers and jabs his prostate, " _Please!_ "

 

"Are you sure?" Levi growls, and purposely grinds deep inside Eren for emphasis so that the other dissolves into whimpers, "Because your greedy body doesn't seem to want to let go." And this time, Levi cannot hold back a low moan of his own at how Eren tightens around his digits.

 

"Please, please, want you to fuck me with your cock," Eren whines, but he continues to roll his hips on Levi's fingers despite his words. Eren tangle his hands in his own hair, focusing on nothing but rutting himself off on Levi's relentless digits.

  
Levi licks his lips, admiring the gorgeous sight of Eren, with his arced spine and chest gleaming with sweat, his fully erect length swinging with his jerking hips. Eren's cock head is an angry red, precum coating the tip and Levi marvels at how Eren has become like this simply from his fingers.

 

"Tell me more," Levi growls.

 

Eren's eyes crack open at the dominating tone in Levi's voice.

 

"Wanna cum all over those gloves," Eren gasps out, "P-Paint them white."

 

"You should see how fucking needy you look right now," Levi mutters lowly, and twists his fingers out of Eren so suddenly, making the boy yelp. He does not have the time to complain, not when Levi is pushing and grabbing him until he is on his hands and knees, nearly at the edge of the bed. Levi grabs Eren by the hair, lifting his head up so he can see himself reflected against the full length dresser mirror that leans on the wall across from them. Levi watches as Eren's already flushed cheeks burn an even darker red, spreading to the tips of his ears.

 

Levi gropes Eren's butt cheeks, pulling them apart and massaging them roughly, just like Eren likes it. Levi looks down, enjoying the sight of his gloved hands sinking into the plump, pliant flesh of Eren's bottom. Maybe the boy had been on to something, because the black leather against his tanned skin is such a delicious sight, and Levi feels himself get harder.

 

Levi tears his eyes away, no matter how enticing it is, and leans over so he can press his chest to Eren's back. Eren chokes out a moan when Levi begins pushing inside, and the younger man sinks onto his forearms in order to steady himself. A long moan tumbles out from Levi, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slowly slides inside Eren, feeling those tight walls suck him in, pulsing and hot.

 

Soon enough, he is fully inside and Eren is whining for him to move. Levi settles one hand on Eren's hip, the other grabbing a fistful of Eren's hair again.

 

"Look at you," Levi purrs into Eren's ear, eyes twinkling as he meets Eren's stare in the mirror. Levi sits up on his haunches and grabs at Eren's hip to pull them up. He swivels his hips, letting them both see the way his length wetly slides in and out. Levi keeps the pace languid, to tease Eren but to also let them see so clearly where their bodies join in the mirror. Levi's left hand on Eren's hip slides forward, kneading up and down Eren's thigh. Eren's eyes waver over to focus on it, despite the hand on his hair that keeps his head up.

 

Levi continues to massage his fingers into Eren's inner thigh, never sliding any closer to the throbbing cock mere centimeters away. Eren whines and cries out, "Touch me, touch me please _please_ ," his flushed face incessantly crying out. 

 

"Ah, that's right, you wanted to cum all over these gloves, hmm," Levi breathes out. The clenching around his length is enough of an answer for Levi. Levi speeds up his thrusts a fraction, loving the ease with which Eren's body takes him in, and the wet smack of their skin meeting every time.

 

"Ah, _ah_ , so close--!" Eren warns, and his lower body jerks about wildly, riding harder for his release. "Turn me around. Or at least, _agh--_ Touch me. I wanna--wanna cum on--" And Eren cuts himself short, eyes watering and blushing with embarrassment. He wants so badly to cum all over Levi's gloves, and Levi knows it, but Levi also knows Eren gets off on being denied. Levi yanks harder on Eren's hair, maneuvering him to get on his knees as well, so they both are kneeling, facing the mirror. He lets go of Eren's hair, and he sees the way the boy's eyes light up, expecting Levi to grab his cock. And Levi only grins when he places that hand down on Eren's other thigh, securing his hold and starts driving harder into him.

 

"Levi, fu- _aah_ , please!" Eren groans, and he reaches out behind him desperate for more and some kind of anchor, his hands eventually gripping Levi's forearms.

 

"Keep begging all you want, my darling boy. But you're going to have to watch yourself if you want to come. And you will."

 

"No no-- _YES, PLEASE_ \--" Eren screams, so lost in pleasure. He does not know if he wants Levi to stop and touch him, or just to continue at his relentless pace, fingers digging into his thighs so hard he is sure they will blossom into bruises the next day. Eren begins to toss his head back and forth, his eyelids fluttering, and Levi notices.

 

"Don't close your eyes," Levi barks out. He knows Eren is near from the sharp, short cries, and the wayward convulsing of his hips; so Levi keeps a steady angle and rhythm. He pulls all the way out, nearly to the tip, only to sink back in hard and fast, but soon starts moving in shallow, quick thrusts, pushing Eren closer and closer. Levi feels his own pleasure distantly churn deep in his abdomen, but he keeps himself in check in favor of working Eren up towards his edge.

 

"Look how fucking beautiful you are. Watch yourself, baby," Levi mutters into Eren's neck. Eren struggles but keeps his eyes open and head lifted, mouth hanging open in long, screaming moans. Levi grins and parts his lips, slithering his tongue out to tease Eren's earlobe. Eren's eyes widen and Levi feels Eren begin to clench around him. Eren tilts his head up and breathes hotly just for Eren to hear, "Let me see you come for me."

 

Eren gasps so hard and his chest heaves and he yells out, and his cock throbs and the first burst of cum spurts out. Levi plunges relentlessly in and out, bites the boy's reddened ear and Eren loses it, quaking around Levi's length and long streams of cum spill all over his own chest and onto the bedsheets. Levi rides Eren through his release, and Eren slackens back into him. Levi feels his legs burn from holding the both of them up and leans back, pulling Eren along to sit on him. He slows his thrusts until he is still, simply letting Eren grind himself in lazy circles on him until he is finished. Eren has closed his eyes, seeming to savor Levi's hard, full length sitting inside him. Levi allows them to sit there for a bit, enjoying the residual clenches around his cock. 

 

Eventually, Eren opens his eyes, an orgasm addled smile lifting his lips. Levi brushes a hand over Eren's forehead, pushing the younger man's hair back. Eren purrs and noses into the palm. Levi carefully slides out of Eren, who coos and all but happily lets himself be turned around in Levi's arms. Eren always gets lazy, cuddly and affectionate after a good fuck, and Levi rubs his thumb against Eren's cheek. Levi looks over Eren, from his goofy grin, to his neck and collarbone red with bite marks, to his heaving abdomen, covered in his release. 

 

Levi continues to let his gaze wander, to the bedsheets where they are stained white. He feigns a sigh of disappointment and Eren is unable to look away when Levi swipes up some cum with an index finger, then rubs it between his gloved fingers.

 

"So filthy. Are you gonna clean up this mess?" Levi says, while offering his wet fingers out to Eren, "Or will I have to?" Levi says and returns his hand to hover over his own lips. Eren is still at a loss of words from his orgasm, and parts his lips automatically. 

 

Levi glides the wetness over Eren's lips, then a little on his own, and then he is roughly kissing Eren, all lips and tongue and teeth.

 

Eren groans, voice all broken and husky from his moans. His body buzzes, his limbs lazy, and mind all fuzzy, but Levi awakens him again with kisses. Eren eagerly licks and laps at Levi's lips, and Levi growls and nips back frequently. They lick and taste each other's lips stained with Eren's cum until there is nothing left. Levi lets Eren slide his tongue into his mouth, encouragingly rubbing his hands up and down the boy's side, permitting the other boy time to recover. Though Levi aches with need and he is still so hard, he wants Eren to be ready again. And he takes full advantage of his knowledge of how Eren can get off from kissing alone. 

 

Levi closes his eyes, indulging in the taste of Eren, and lets the boy taste and explore his own mouth. He rubs his gloved hands all over Eren's skin wherever he can, loving the sound of the sumptuous material rubbing along Eren's smooth flesh. Eren slips his tongue out of Levi's mouth and Levi follows, gliding the tip of his tongue between Eren's upper lip and teeth. Eren whimpers, wriggles and seats himself on one of Levi's thighs. Levi pulls away and glances down to see Eren half hard.

 

"My, my, Eren. All we've done is kiss and you're already like this..?" Levi brushes his knuckles against the side of Eren's length.

 

" _Please_. Please, this time--" Eren covers Levi's hand with is own, bringing that hand to wrap around his length. He moans quietly when Levi begins to slowly stroke down him. Levi tightens the circle of his grip around Eren when he slides back up, making the boy rasp out, " _Oh yes_ ," and it becomes "Yes yes! _Fuck yes_ ," When Levi speeds up his strokes. And Eren never stops watching that black leather gloved hand moving up and down him, becoming slicker as he swells harder and a slower release begins to dribble out. Levi darts his gaze back and forth from the black leather that gets shinier and wetter with each tug, to Eren's face: flushed and eyes wide as he watches Levi jerk him off. 

 

This second release is slow and decadent, Levi observing Eren gradually unwind beneath his hands -- Yes, both hands, for Levi has let his other hand join in, alternating between cupping Eren's sack and rubbing against the base, while he leisurely strokes Eren off with the other hand. Levi feels the shudder that thrums through Eren's body before Eren warns him of his release. Levi looks up at the same time Eren does. They stare into each other's eyes while Eren comes, this time with mouth dropped in a silent moan, only harsh gasps escaping him. Levi does not break their stare, even as he feels Eren's hips twitch uncontrollably under his hands, the wet squelching noises down south becoming louder as Eren releases more and more cum. With one final, choked groan, Eren finishes his second release, shuddering so hard.  
  


Levi releases his hold on Eren, lifting the glove to his lips. He swipes his tongue over his index finger, muttering, "You taste better than fuckin' cake," Then, Levi sinks his teeth into the glove, ripping it off his hand and tossing it aside. It falls over the side of the bed and Levi sighs, deciding he will worry about stains and messes later. 

 

He turns his attention back front, lifting his free hand to remove the other glove when Eren blurts out, "Wait, Levi, you haven't--"

 

"It's fine," Levi cuts him off, knowing Eren would be lethargic after releasing twice; However, Eren has already gotten onto his hands and knees, leaning forward between Levi's spread thighs. So close that the older man can feel more so than hear his words against his length.

 

"You can put this filthy mouth to good use," Eren says, a playful glint in his eye despite his obvious tiredness.

 

"You're too good to me," Levi mumurs. He rubs the thumb of his still gloved left hand against Eren's cheek.

 

Eren smiles such a soft smile at that, one that reaches his eyes. Then, he is drawing Levi's hard length into his mouth with his tongue, keeping his eyes on the man above him. Levi moans quietly, a rumbling sound from deep within his chest. He cups both sides of Eren's face, caressing his cheeks; one hand feeling the softness of his skin, the other gloved hand feeling only the pressure of Eren's cheek jutting out when Levi's cock prods into it. Eren relaxes his mouth, his throat, breathes deeply through his nose, watching Levi who leisurely begins to fuck himself into the younger's mouth.

 

Levi is not sure if he is moaning or purring or growling. He runs his fingers reverently over Eren's face, combing his hair, as he glides his cock in and out of Eren's pliant mouth. He revels in how Eren's tongue runs over the underside of his length. How Eren sucks on him whenever he pulls out, as if telling him he does not want to let him go. How his throat constricts on his tip when he pushes all the way in. The low, feral growls that Eren emits when he buries himself down to the hilt, and the pleasure that shoots up his whole body at the vibrations.

 

"Eren, oh _fuck yes_ , Eren," Levi groans, eyes nearly falling shut. He thumbs the lips stretched around his girth, struggling to keep his eyes open because he wants to keep watching Eren swallow up his length. Eren's bright, large eyes blink up at Levi, imploring Levi to let himself go. And Levi allows himself to, holding Eren's face steady, gradually speeding up the slide of his cock in and out of the other's mouth. Eren closes his eyes, tightens his suctions and Levi teases himself to a slow release. He gyrates and pushes and pulls, feeling the heat build and contract deep in his belly. With a ragged gasp, Levi's hips stutter and he spills into Eren's waiting mouth, brokenly moaning with every one of Eren's swallows. Eren drinks it all up, licking up any that escapes his lips and fall on Levi's thighs.

 

It is now Levi's turn to become a boneless heap, and he flops down onto the bed. He vaguely feels Eren peel the remaining glove off his hand, throwing it to join its twin on the floor. He grunts when he feels Eren finish cleaning him up with a final lick and flick of his hands, before throwing himself on top of Levi and rolling them over and over until they are all wrapped up in the blankets.

 

Levi grumbles and squirms against the tangle of limbs and blankets, Eren drowsily mumbling and tightening his limbs around him. The pair fall asleep like that, exhausted, but warm and sated.

 

The next day, Levi went and bought new bedsheets.

 

And maybe a new variety of leather gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go, first posted fic of the new year and it's a shameless smut. 
> 
> This was a thing that happened because of a twitter conversation with tumblr user ereriful.


End file.
